Fate Brings Us Together
by Clark the Shark
Summary: A wizard from before the mushroom war is brought back from the dead to confront his past, and the people he once thought were his friends. With Finn and Jake's help, he may succeed, but only if he is 100 percent sure of himself and those closest to him. Can he do it? Find out. (P.S., no Fionna and Cake in this one.)


_**This story is going to be the journal of an undead boy. It will be a little difficult to understand, as he has magic powers that allows him to right everything down as he goes along. If he is saying something is happening, it really is. This will all be in the present tense. Don't worry, it won't be a bunch of pointless 'I am walking through a field... still walking... STILL walking..' Kind of stuff. I will skip ahead of anything that isn't needed. plus, all conversations will be like a script, not in story formatting, that way I won't have to explain who's talking over and over again with long-winded sentences.  
**_

* * *

I am walking through the Land of the Dead, and I have to say, this place is depressing. I mean, there is nothing but darkness, rocks, and a bunch of skeletons running around. I've had to hide for so long in here because, unlike the others, I have some flesh left on me, and they want to eat it. I don't know what flesh tastes like, but I don't want to find out. I spend most of m time at this place that gives the Land of the Dead it's light. I would suppose that it's deaths palace, but I'm not sure. I was actually tempted to go look in there, but I was afraid that I would be disposed of if I entered. I am about to face my fears though, because I don't think I can take it much more here. I ventured into the palace, and when I got in there, I found a lot of instruments hanging on a wall. I walked over to them and examined them like a nerd at a sci-fi convention.

?: Go ahead, try one out.

I turned and found the source of the voice was none other than the ruler of the Land of the Dead.

Me: Are you sure? These are your things. I don't want to be a bother.

Death: Page, I know how much you want to play those instruments. And, I have missed the company of a fellow music lover.

Me: O-okay. Wait... you know my name?

Death: Of course. I know all of the residents of my kingdom.

Me: Oh. Well, it is nice to meet you, Mr. Death. And if it isn't a problem, I would like to play that keyboard there, please.

Death: Of course! and, It's just Death. No need for all the formalities. By the way, you are much nicer than the other residents of the Land of the Dead... You know what? I'm going to give you the option to return to the Land of the Living, now known as Ooo.

I widened my eyes in surprise.

Me: Really?! Oh, Death, Thank you... Wait, is there something you want from me in return? Not to sound rude.

Death: Ha ha ha! You can read me like a book, boy. I would actually just like you to say hello to a friend of mine and give him this gift.

Me: Oh? Well, that sounds simple enough. You know, you are a lot nicer than what people give you credit for. Now, about that piano.

The piano appeared in front of me, and I began to play, and death joined in on drums. This lasted for about half an hour, or at least what I thought was an hour.

Me: Man, its good to hear some music. I've been chased so much by the skeletons in this place, I have some of my skin missing, and I haven't made a friend once since I got here until now.

Death: Well, would you like to return to the land of the living? If you ever want to come back and visit, ask my friend how, and he'll help you. His name is Peppermint Butler. You'll know him when you see him. Also, here. Give this to him. But don't open it. Its for your own good.

He handed me a small box.

Me: Okay. Well, when can I leave, and how do I get out of here?

Death: You can leave now if you want.

Me: Yes, please.

Death: Wait... I still have one more thing before you go.

Me: And that would be?

A girl walked up beside Death, and I almost started to cry. Almost. It was my girlfriend, Alvara.

Alvara: Are you going to just leave me here? I'm surprised you haven't tried to find me yet.

Me: I didn't even know you were here!

I ran up to her and gave her a large hug, and a long kiss.

Death: You can take her with you, if you'll promise me that you won't tell anyone about how nice I am.

Me and Alvara: DEAL!

With that, we were surrounded in a bright light, then we found ourselves in a dark, bone-chilling graveyard. Alvara grabbed my hand and smiled at me.

Alvara: Come on. Let's go have some fun.

Me: That's what you said right before we died.

Alvara: Yeah, but I doubt this place has as many evil monsters as the earth did when we were alive the first time.

Me: *Sigh* Yeah, you may be right. But I really hope I won't have to back you up in any more fights.

Alvara: You won't. Besides, I'M the warrior, not you.

I just shook my head at that. She dragged me out of the graveyard, and we ran in the direction of a large, empty grass field. I realized she didn't see it, but we were headed straight for a large tree. Alvara is to busy laughing and looking at me to realize that she was about to run into it. I guess I have to save her butt. AGAIN! I put my feet down, grabbed her arms, then threw myself in front of her, causing me to crash into the tree, and her to crash into me, so it was a Page sandwich.

Alvara: Oh, how long has that tree been there? Ha ha! Thinks, Page. You saved me again.

She kissed me on the non-existent cheek (it was only bone left there, on my left side) and helped me up. Suddenly, a dog jumped out of the tree and tackled me to the ground. I'm not very strong physically, so the dog over powered me, but I have my own tricks. I used my powers to wrap the dog up, and he stopped attacking me because he couldn't move. In case you're wondering, I have the power to create and control paper, and to write down whatever I want with just my mind. That's how I got my name. My parents couldn't think of anything until I was 8, and they only thought of it because it was then that they realized I had this power. I have some other book related powers, but I'll tell you about them later.

Me: Who are you, and why are you attacking me?

Dog: I'm Jake, and this is MY house. I won't let some evil undead guy come and take it over with his undead girlfriend while my brother is gone.

Me: What? I'm not evil. I'm super good! So is my girlfriend.

Jake: Super good, huh? Then you should meet my brother.

Me: Why? Is he evil?

Jake: EVIL?! Ha! No, no. He's the hero of Ooo. I just thought that maybe a few more hero's would be good for Finn. He's always kinda lonely.

Me: Oh. Well, where is he now?

Jake: Not sure. Knowing Finn, probably about to...

?: JAKE, I'M BACK!

Jake: There he is now. HEY FINN! WE'VE GOT SOME COMPANY!

Finn walked up to us, then looked at me and pulled out his sword. He gave me a weird look, kinda like he was questioning whether I was going to attack.

Finn: Hey. Who are you? Why are you here?

Me: I'm Page, and I'm here from the Land of the Dead because I got allowed to come back to life. And this is my girlfriend, Alvara. (P.S., Alvara is an elf.)

Finn: Are you evil? You look like you could be evil.

Me: Yeah, I guess I could be, but I'm not. I'm super good, and I will do anything to protect those I love.

Alvara: It's true. Before we died, he sacrificed himself to save me... it didn't do any good, but I still appreciate the gesture.

Finn lowered his sword, and extended his hand.

Finn: Well, good. I'm Finn the Human, and I watch over everyone here in Ooo. I will also slay anything that's evil. That's my deal.

Me: Your... Deal? Well... Okay, then? Anyway, I was kinda looking for someone. Could you help me find him?

Finn: Yeah, who is it? Did they do something evil?

Me: No, I have a gift for him. His name is Peppermint Butler.

Finn: Oh, him... be careful, he might try to eat your flesh.

Me: AWWW! I just got away from flesh eaters.

Finn: Don't worry, we won't let him.

Alvara: Neither will eye. Not to sound shallow, but I wouldn't be able to get used to it if you didn't have Flesh. I am trying hard not to freak out with the amount of flesh missing on you right now!

Me: I understand. Like I said, gift to give. Also, I kinda wanted something to drink. I am so thirsty.

Alvara: Me, too, please.

Finn: Okay. Well, would you like the water first, or would you prefer to take P-Butts his gift?

Me: Water!

With that, Finn and Jake started walking around the tree, and we followed until we got to a door, and we all went in. Jake got us some water.

Finn: So, what happened to you guys?

Me: Well, as you know, I died trying to protect her, and she died after me. Who we were fighting was a man named Victor Dante. He had powers that were similar to a demon, and he was harassing our country. Our power together was enough to imprison the evil monster, but I fear he may have escaped when we were brought back. You see, he was trapped in my dead body because I didn't have a soul in it then, but when I was brought back here, my soul filled my body and probably kicked him back out.

Finn: So, we may have to be on the look out for some evil demon type man. Hmm... Hey, Jake, you don't think maybe that man is...

Jake: I don't know dude. It might be. What did this guy look like, Page?

Me: He was a pale, blue colored man who wore a tuxedo and this large purple amulet around his neck.

Finn: Wait, you trapped Hunson Abadeer in your body? But he's been in the Nighto... Wait, then your body was the Nightosphere, and you were the reason he was trapped there? You know how many demons live there with him?! You've probably unleashed an endless amount of demons on Ooo!

Jake: Or maybe those demons were just there because of Abadeer taking souls, and those souls will return to their rightful bodies or to the Land of the Dead.

I noticed a man floating over Finn and Jake's heads, and I almost died. Again.

Me: FINN, LOOK OUT! HE'S RIGHT...

Alvara jumped into the air and kicked Hunson in the face, and she used her eight swords ability, creating... well, you know what. Her ability is to create swords out of the life energy in her body. That's why she is the warrior. She was born with this ability, similar to myself an my power. I jumped in and started covering the room in pages of books that I remembered seeing in spell books at the wizardry school. Another ability I have is to utilize the spells in this book and make them work. I can't preform the spells normally, which takes more time to cast them, but I can still use the spells just like other wizards.

Hunson: You silly mortals... wait, YOU TWO?! I thought I killed you?

Me: YOU WILL NEVER STOP US! DURATUS!

I started to freeze everything in front of me, capturing the demon king in ice, until he changed into a giant monster, than began sucking the soul out of Alvara.

Me: FLAGRANS GLADIUS!

This summoned a sword of fire and I began slashing at the man wildly, causing him to stop

Hunson: Ha! You silly wizard, do you really think you can defeat me?!

?: No, but I know I can stop you.

With that, a girl with long, black hair flew in and hugged the demon.

Hunson: Marceline! I'm glad you're here! want to help me fight this punk and his girlfriend?

Marceline: No, I'm good. Um... Dad, how are you out of the Nightosphere?

Hunson: Actually, the Nightosphere was this kids soulless body, and since his soul returned to it, I was freed, along with all of the souls I have stolen.

Me: You... Have a daughter?

Hunson: Yes, and SHE was the reason I was attacking your 'kingdom'. Bah! That was no kingdom. It was a prison made out of some of the most evil of magics around, but somehow, they found you, and everything turned around, but not until after your deaths and my imprisonment.

Me: Wha... What?! I thought you were evil!

Hunson: I am. NOW. Thanks to you imprisoning me. But I wasn't when I was attacking your 'kingdom'.


End file.
